May It Be
by MinniMandy.0
Summary: "Nuca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes..."Esas palabras jamás se borraran de su mente, lo había perdido y no sabía como recuperarlo...


**__**

**May it be...**

_Cancion: May it be_

_Interprete: Enya_  
_Album: ¿?_

_May it be an evening star/Podría ser una estrella de la tarde_  
_Shines down upon you/brillando sobre ti_

La lluvia no paraba de caer, era revitalizante; Observo aquel sitio de su recreo. Todavia se escuchaban las risas de los niños...Y, tal vez...aquella promesa de dos.

_May it be when darkness falls/Podría ser que cuando la oscuridad caiga_  
_Your heart will be true/Tu corazón encuentre la verdad_

**IFB**

-...Nunca me olvides, Kouta-dijo la pequeña de cabello rojo y ojos rosa; de su cabeza salian una especie de cuernos en forma de oreja de gato.  
-Jamas lo hare, Lucy-la estrecho entre sus pequeños brazos.  
-¡Juralo!-extendio su meñique  
-Lo juro...-unio su meñique con el de ella

**FFB**

Eran solo unos niños, y no sabian la oscuridad que vendria...

_You walk a lonely road/Tu caminas un camino abandonado_  
_Oh! How far you are from home/Oh! Cuan lejos estas de casa_

Camino hacia los columpios y se mecio ahi.  
El viento le movio sus largos y rojos cabellos, cerro sus rosados ojos y sonrio al sentir que aqul aroma no se había perdido...Hbía vuelto a casa...

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)/Mornie utulie (La oscuridad ah llegado)_  
_Believe and you will find your way/Cree y tu encontraras el camino_

Abrio los ojos y visualizo a dos pequeños que jugaban en la caja de arena. Sonrio al reconocerlos. Sonreian y construian un castillo...

_Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)(Mornie alantie (La oscuridad ah caido)_  
_A promise lives within you now/Una promesa vive contigo ahora._

**IFB**

-...Miren nada más, es Lucy la cuernuda y Kouta el gey-se burlo un niño gordo  
-Callate, Brandom-se levanto Kouta, para interponerse entre el y Lucy  
-UUHH!-se burlo-Kouta defiende a su novia-hiso una seña con su regordete dedo y dos niños tomaron de los hombros a Lucy  
-¡Sueltala!-le grito Kouta  
-¡Ja!...nos divertiremos con ella-Lucy miro aterrada como el chico se acercaba a ella y hacía a un lado a Kouta-veamos...¿a donde te dolera más?-Le golpeo el estomago, varias veces; hasta que Lucy saco sangre de la boca.  
-SUELTALA-Kouta se le lanzo encima y comenzo a golpearlo hasta que dejo de sentirlo bajo sus puños. Lucy estaba de pie mirando aterrada, la sangre que salia del cuarpo sin vida del niño...-esta...esta muerto...

**FFB**

Lucy sabia el por que...

_May it be the shadows call /Podría ser el llamado de las sombras_  
_Will fly away /Que volaran lejos._

Ya habían pasado doce años desde aquel incidente...Ella se volvio diferente y Kouta...jamás olvidaria el daño que le causo, a el y a su familia.

-Siempre sola-dijo una voz a sus espaldas  
-Bien lo sabes, soy una sombra-Respondio la joven con voz calmada

_May it be you journey on/Podría ser el inicio de la jornada_  
_To light the day/La luz del día _

-Tu no eres una sombra-se sento en el siguiente columpio  
-¿No me odias?-lo miro por primera vez  
-Si yo te odiara, no estaria aquí-la miro con una extraña paz  
-Pero yo...-le cubrio la boca con una mano suave y delicada  
-Lo que hiciste hace tiempo, ahora ya no importa-suspiro-estoy aqui para decirte...te perdono

_When the night is overcome /Cuando la noche esta por llegar_  
_You may rise to find the sun/Tal vez tu correras a buscar el sol _

-Kouta...-Lucy solto una lagrima y se lanzo al él y lo abrazo con fuerza  
-No me podía ir, sin decirte que te perdono-le acaricio el cabello-No podía irme sin ver antes, de nuevo, tus ojos, tu sonrisa...verte a ti-acaricio su rostro y tomo una lagrima entre sus dedos

_Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)/Mornie utúlië (La oscuridad ah llegado)_  
_Believe and you will find your way/Cree y tu encontraras el camino._

-Esta...esta lagrima, significa mi sufrimiento-dijo Lucy con voz ronca-despues de haber hecho lo que hice, solo busque tu perdón  
-Lo tienes, Lucy-miro el cielo-ahora puedo irme en paz-se levanto mirando el cielo

_Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)/Mornie alntië (La oscuridad ah caido)_  
_A promise lives within you now /Una promesa viver ahora contigo_

-No, no me dejes-lo miro a los ojos  
-Jamás te dejare, Lucy-extendio el meñique-siempre estare a tu lado.  
-Kouta...-estiro tambien su meñique y lo unieron  
-Te amo...-y se desvanecio

_A promise lives within you now./Una promesa vive ahora contigo_

El sol salio...y camino hacía la salida...Jamás lo olvidaria, y creia que el tampoco...

**__**


End file.
